swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Travel to the Singing Mountain
Level 85 Rubina has used her influence to gain you access to the Singing Mountain Clan Stronghold. Travel to the Singing Mountain and learn how you might earn their confidence. Travel to the Singing Mountain Travel to the Singing Mountain Clan Stronghold and meet with Vurlene, the door keeper, inside the building. Doorkeeper Vurlene (/way 150 4495) Doorkeeper Vurlene: We have heard whispers of your service to the famous Rubina. The Singing Mountain Clan salutes you. Many of my sisters will wish to meet with this strange outworlder who has dealings with the Mysterious Rubina. *You: Indeed, I hope to also serve your Clan. Vurlene: Greetings, I am Vurlene. The word of Rubina holds a great deal of respect. We hope to benefit from your presence among us. Never in our clan's memory has an Outworlder been seen with the Mysterious Rubina. *You: How might we benefit each other? **Vurlene: It is not mine to say, see Arch Witch Azzenaj. She is just over there. She is expecting you. **You: I will speak to Azzenaj then. **You: I have a few questions. ***Vurlene: I can provide answers to some of your questions. How may I help? ***You: Anything specific I should know before entering? ****Vurlene: Avoid contact with the slaves. Outworlders anger and offend our slaves. ****You: Anything else? ***You: How can I help? ****Vurlene: As I mentioned, Azzenaj seeks your council. Herbalist Telo needs someone who can gather seasonal herbs. The clan Rancor demand much time and attention. Speak to Izaryx or Zideera to find out if you can help. All have heard of Rubina's famed pet. ****You: Any other useful info? ****You: I think I can find my way from here. ***You: I'm a craftsman, I am interested in these ancient designs I see. ****Vurlene: In the Chamber of Stars, just a couple of doors ahead, you can speak to our Sage. She keeps alive the ways of Making for our clan. Speak to her. ****You: And what else should I know? *****Vurlene: Our vendor oversees the clan's provisions. She can give you access, if you have proven yourself as our ally. *****You: Who is in charge here? ******Vurlene: We all have a charge to fulfill. ******You: Who should I see first? ******Vurlene: Perhaps our rancor handler. Her name is Izaryx. She has some questions about your slaying certain rancor for the great Rubina. ******You: Izaryx. Got it. *******Vurlene: She's just ahead, with the small rancor. You can't miss her. ******You: Another question? *****You: I will be on my way, then. ****You: Perhaps I should go talk to her first, then. Thanks! ***You: My skills are more subtle than combat or construction. I am an artist. ****Vurlene: Refined grace is required to soothe a rancor. This is not for the faint of heart. See Zideera. ****You: Thanks, bye. ****You: One more question. ***You: Where might I find goods for purchase? ****Vurlene: Our vendor is authorized to share some of the clan's provisions with select outside allies. You will need barter goods for purchases. ****You: I will go see what she has in stock. Thanks. ****You: Barter goods? How do I get those? *****Vurlene: You might be offered payment in such goods for any tasks given to you by my clan sisters. *****You: Okay, that's all for now. Thank you. *****You: I wanted to ask something else. *You: That's okay, Vurlene. I'll just show myself around. Arch Witch Azzenaj (/way 149 4500) Arch Witch Azzenaj: Looking to prove yourself useful to the Singing Mountain Clan, are you, Offworlder? Well, our misfortune can be your opportunity. Are you willing to assist the Clan? *You: I am. *Azzenaj: So. And so. This, then, is the problem. I have sent Initiates out to gather herbs from a particularly fertile area some distance away. They have not returned. *You: Your students are tardy. Is that it? *Azzenaj: Yes. My duties here preclude me from retrieving them and my spells of Seeking have failed; which is most unusual. *You: So you want me to go see what's happened to them and tell them it's time to come home, right? *Azzenaj: Agreed. I will contact you when you have reached the herb field; try not to be too frightened. Vhaunda (Singing Mountain Culinarian) /way 139 4489 Speaking to Vhaunda gives you two options of gathering food for the Singing Mountain Clan's kitchens. Vhaunda: We are looking for people who are willing to help us gather food. If you are willing to help I could use people capable of hunting or fishing. *You: I can do some hunting. **Vhaunda: Very well. Find and kill five Bolmas, then bring me their meat. While they can be fierce creatures they provide a good meal if you can bring them down. *You: I will bring you some fish. **Vhaunda: Very well, catch five fish and return here when you are done. Telo (Singing Mountain Herbalist) /way 138 4477 Telo: Ah, you are finally here. *You: Have you been expecting me? *Telo: Of course, I have! Oh, wait, I understand, you must be simpleminded, poor thing. I'll try to explain in small words. *You: Ok, I'll play along. Please. Explain. To. Me. *Telo: I use special plants to make special things. Those plants must be found and gathered for me. You have come to gather them and store them. Understand? *You: How do I know which ones to get and where do I store them? *Telo: Here are some simple descriptions. Once you have gathered all the herbs just bring them back here and put them in that basket nearby. *You: Okay, just one last thing... where can I find these herbs? *Telo: Oh, all over! I often see some near the path down to the bridge. Some of the other Daughters of Allya have special places which they have discovered, perhaps you can ask around? You had best get started, now, shoo. Izaryx (Rancor Handler) /way 151 4482 Izaryx reports some problems with Mutated Rancors that need to be investigated. *Izaryx: So the Mysterious Rubina has spoken for you, eh? Impressive. I hear you did some work for her during which you killed some rancor? *You: Yes, mutant rancor. *Izaryx: I need you to hunt some of these abominations. *You: What is the problem with mutant rancor? *Izaryx: Other than their appearance, do you know the real difference between the true rancor and the mutations? *You: I'm not sure. *Izaryx: The rancor is actually a quite intelligent creature with mothers communicating to teach their young. In fact, I believe that they could eventually be taught to use weapons and wear armor! *You: Unbelievable. *Izaryx: Yet true. These mutations, however, are mentally unstable and highly aggressive. They corrupt the breeding of the true rancor and degenerate the favorable qualities of the entire species. *You: So that is why they are hunted? *Izaryx: It is. Now it seems that the numbers of these abominations are on the rise. *You: Do you have any idea why? *Izaryx: Not really, but Clan scouts have located a cave that often seems to be guarded by a particularly large rancor. The aura of the cave is... unsettling. *You: So you would like me to see what's going on in that cave and help reduce the number of mutated rancor? *Izaryx: Correct. Many, if not all, of the true rancor in this cave likely carry the seeds of mutation. If they must also be slain, that is acceptable. *You: No problem. *Izaryx: Collect some blood from the mutations you slay for me to study. Category:Dathomir quests Zideera (Rancor Tamer) /way 152 4477 This character provides Entertainers with missions. Ha'Zel (Singing Mountain Sage) /way 152 4466 hazEl gives out a series of quest for traders. They involve going around fixing alters for her. You will need to craft a certain object in order to fix them, they must have specific values in order to work. Aujante K'Lee /way 168 4484 Speaking to the head of the Singing Mountain Clan, Aujante K'Lee, gives the players two difficult combat missions, either attacking the Spider Clan or the Nightsisters. Aujante: There are many things that weigh heavily on my mind, Outworlder. Among other things, there are the growing concern of this Spiderclan as well as the omnipresent concern of the Nightsisters. Will you offer your aid in these? *You: What about the Spiderclan? **Aujante: As if one clan of Nightsister were not trouble enough, now this rogue group has begun to gain power and influence. **You: Perhaps the clan numbers should be reduced? **Aujante: Though I hate to do so, I fear I must agree with you. I ask only this: try to make their end swift; their suffering light. *You: What about the Nightsisters? **Aujante: The question of how to deal with the Nightsisters has always troubled the other clans.Recently, however, they have grown ever more bold; perhaps they, too, have Outworlder assistance. Whatever the case, we can no longer continue to concede to their evil. **You: The only way to lessen their threat is to lessen their numbers. **Aujante: Though I am loathe to admit it, those are my thoughts exactly. Please, just be quick and clean about it. *You: You mentioned 'other things'? **Aujante: Indeed I did. Some time ago I sensed a disturbance in the aura of the planet. Over time this disturbance has grown. Not a single scout that left to investigate has yet returned; all are feared lost. I have hope that your particular Outworlder skills may prove sufficient to the task of dealing with this potential threat. **You: I'm ready for anything. **Aujante: I hope so, as that is precisely what you may face. *Aujante: You have been quite helpful to our clan. I know Rubina has sent you in search of something and I believe I know what it is. **You: You do? Because I don't! **Aujante:'' I have in my keeping a cylinder that may contain information desired by Rubina. It is useless to me. Take it and give it to her as thanks for sending you to us.'' Singing Mountain Clan Vendor The Singing Mountain Clan Vendor is located inside the stronghold at /way 138 4495 Category:Dathomir quests